No puedo evitar estar enamorado de ti
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Pero no podía evitarlo, estaba enamorado de ella (FelixXBridgette)


Summary: Pero no podía evitarlo, estaba enamorado de ella (FelixXBridgette)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

* * *

 ** _No puedo evitar estar enamorado de ti_**

 _"Toma mi mano, Toma mi vida entera también,_

 _Oh… ya que no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti"_ ─ _Elvis Presley_

 ** _1.-_**

Estaba de más decir que rodó los ojos al escuchar a su esposa gritar una vez más, estaba bastante molesta desde que le dijo que había ido a tomar un café con una compañera de trabajo. Su esposa era bastante celosa, él lo sabía, ella lo sabía ¡Todo el mundo lo sabía!, pero esta vez se estaba pasando, los gritos no lo dejaban leer el libro que tenía sobre la mesa y los Kwamis se habían escondido en la habitación del joven matrimonio para no estar viendo la "discusión".

─ Ya basta, Bridgette─ Dijo él con frialdad levantándose del asiento para poder irse a leer tranquilo a otro lugar, Bridgette se calló de golpe arrugando el entrecejo y cruzándose de brazos ¿Acaso Felix Agreste no entendía que su compañera de trabajo lo miraba con hambre? ¡Esa chica quería comérselo con patatas fritas! ¿Cómo no lo notaba?

─ ¡Félix! ¡¿Acaso no puedes notar que…?!─ Comenzó a gritar la chica otra vez pero se calló al ver que el rubio tomaba el libro de la mesa y comenzaba a caminar fuera de la cocina ─ ¿Dónde vas?

Volvió a rodar los ojos girándose para ver a su esposa.

─ Perturbas mi paz, me iré a cualquier lugar ─ Comentó pero esas palabras desataron el infierno, esquivó rápidamente un cucharón que la chica le había lanzado, el rubio sacó una manzana de la frutera antes de que la chica le lanzara una banana ─ Me llevaré esto ─ agregó mordiendo la manzana esquivando una nueva cuchara de parte de la peli azul.

─ ¡¿Sabes qué?! ─ Preguntó ella haciendo que Félix se detuviera en la puerta, la miró frunciendo el ceño en espera de que siguiera la oración ─ ¡Llévate todo! ─ comenzó a lanzar un montón de frutas que el muchacho esquivo rápidamente sin problema alguno ─ ¡Llévate hasta mi vida entera! ¡Vete! ¡Fuera! ¡Chu, Chu!

Le molestaba tanto que Bridgette fuera tan apasionada cuando se enojaba de esa manera por cosas tan pequeñas, detestaba tanto que gritara con una voz chillona cuando estaba a punto de llorar (Como en ese momento), odiaba los momentos de furia que le daban a su mujer cuando no lograba cocinar algo bien porque al fin y al cabo él se enfermaba del estómago por comer aquella cosa marrón que decía llamarse Pie de Limón (Que de Limón no tenía nada), odiaba que fuera tan explosiva para todo y que lo besara desprevenido.

Eran tan diferentes que no sabía cómo podía haberse enamorado de ella.

Pero lo hacía, La amaba demasiado con todos sus defectos y aunque no lo admitiera siempre amaba sus momentos de fangirleo cuando comenzaba a ver caricaturas en la televisión, amaba besarla porque ella solía sonrojarse con facilidad y eso le divertia bastante, amaba ver su persistencia, su paciencia y su dedicación al hacer las cosas que amaba, La amaba.

Seguía gritando como locas cosas inentendibles, ¿Debería irse y dejarla gritar sola? ¿Sería un pecado? Ella estaba siendo tan melodramática.

─ ¡Ya vete! ─ Gritó ella lanzándole un envase de yogurt cerrado el cual se estrelló contra una pintoresca pared color beige. ─ Déjame sola, vete con ella si nunca me quisiste ¡Vete ya! ¡Debe de estarte esperando!

Las lágrimas le caían a Bridgette por las mejillas, le dolía que el fuera tan indiferente y tan frio en ocasiones y no podía entender cómo podía amarlo tanto, pero no podía evitarlo simplemente estar junto a él o saber de la preocupación de él hacia ella la hacían estremecer y sentirse mejor y mucho más ahora que el pequeño Agreste venia en camino, quizás esa era la razón por la que estaba últimamente tan sensible.

─ A veces hablas tantas tonterías ─ Dijo Félix soltando un suspiro se acercó lentamente dejando el libro y la manzana en la mesa, lidiar con Bridgette era difícil pero él también sabía que ella tenía que lidiar con su frialdad todos los días ─ Toma mi mano.

Ella tímidamente lo cogió de la mano para llevarla a la sala de estar, sabía que Brid estaba haciendo un puchero aguantando las ganas de seguir gritando y discutiendo…aunque ella discutía sola. Encendió el tocadiscos colocando una canción bastante conocida para ambos, aunque él no lo gritara a los cuatro vientos y fuera de pocas palabras Félix tenía un corazón y sentimientos, además que hace unos meses había notado que esa canción ponía a su esposa bastante nostálgica.

─ ¿Por qué…?─ Comenzó a decir la chica secándose las lágrimas con su mano libro pero no terminó de hablar porque Elvis Presley estaba cantando la canción que había sonado en su boda "I can't help falling in love with you". Los describía tan bien…

Tomó la mano libre de su esposa y comenzó a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la música, la muchacha se sorbía la nariz llorando un poco ante la nostalgia de aquel día.

 _En el salón de eventos había muy poca gente pero se encontraba alrededor de la joven pareja de recién casados, no entendían porque habían decidido casarse, eran tan diferentes y había sido tan apresurado…no eran como "una suave brisa de verano" más bien eran como el fuego._

─ _No puedo creer que nos hemos casado_ ─ _había dicho la muchacha tratando de no mostrar mucho su emoción después de todo su ahora esposo mostraba su rostro frio pero sus ojos tenían calidez._

─ _Algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder, esta es una de ellas_ ─ _ese comentario la había hecho suspirar enamorada._

Ninguno de los dos dijo alguna palabra, se encontraban bastante ocupados disfrutando de la música inmersos en los recuerdos de aquel día tan especial para ambos.

─ _¿_ De verdad crees que iría tras una chica aburrida como ella _?_ ─preguntó él cortando el silencio entre ambos haciendo que ella lo mirara con interés mientras asentía con la cabeza lentamente, la hizo girar una vez mientras seguían bailando, Félix sabía bailar bastante bien mientras que la peli azul no era muy buena─ Ya lo dije una vez, _Toma mi mano, toma mi vida entera también ya que no puedo evitar estar enamorarme de ti_ , Tonta.

Ella rio un poco y Félix le secó una lagrima traviesa que había salido, los momentos en los que Félix dejaba la frialdad eran muy poco y a ella le encantaban esos "Momentos Felix" como solía llamarlos.

─ Así que deja de ser insegura y de lanzar cosas, es desesperante y al pequeño no le ayuda ─ ella soltó una risita y se le arrojó al cuello abrazándolo, Feliz por su parte sonrió de lado negando con la cabeza para luego acariciarle el cabello lentamente y besarle la coronilla.

* * *

 ** _No podía evitar estar enamorado de ella_**

 **¡Hola bichitos! ¿Como están? Espero que bien, yo me enfermé otra vez así que me duele la garganta, respecto a este fanfic quiero decir que iba a ser un Dabble pero terminó siendo un One -Shot, suelo escribir a Felix como el malo de la pelicula siempre y esta vez quise mostrar que tiene un sentimientos muuuy en el fondo solo que no los muestra.**

 **Amo la canción I cant Help Falling in love with you, de Elvis. Les recomiendo escuchar la version de Haley Reinhart ¡Es un maravilla!**

 **Otro punto. Para mis lectores que siguen Eres mi mala suerte hoy mi inspiración se quebró, estaba escribiendo el capitulo y mi calular sonó por lo que olvide lo que estaba escribiendo, espero tener listo el capitulo mañana -Corazón aqui-**

 **¿Corazones?¿Tomates? ¿Chocolates? ¿Review? Son recibidos aqui en FF o en mi pagina de Facebook "Gwen Mcbain"**

 **Los amo un montón,Gwen**


End file.
